Godspeed Chapter 2
Duel (決闘 Kettou) is the second chapter of Godspeed by Desboy96. Quick Summary Leon and Mister A explore the school in search for Eraqus. When they are unable to find him, Leon hatches a plan. He remembers that while he was hiding from Ritter, he came across a well hidden door in the basement. A and Leon find the door, and Mister A summons his magic pet chameleon to unlock the door. The chameleon is named Camo, and it has the ability to transform into virtually any item. A orders him to transform into a magic key that is adept at unlocking weak barriers. After releasing the barrier covering the doorway, Leon enters to find a giant statue wearing two gloves, holding a giant orb filled with a mysterious flame. Leon mistakes the orb for the magical item, but A notifies him that it's actually the gloves. Leon touches the orb and the two gloves are instantly bonded to his hands. A explains that the gloves are a form of lost magic that allows the user to cast powerful fire spells. After obtaining the gloves, Leon threatens Eraqus via the loudspeaker, and tells him to meet on the roof of the school. Leon and A wait atop the school until Eraqus and an injured Ritter arrive. Eraqus commends Leon for defeating Ritter, disabling the Lacrima bombs and find the gloves. He continues, asking Leon to duel him for the magic gloves. Mister A insists Leon agree, and thus the fight begins. Eraqus uses requip to summon his Trident Spear, then immediately attacks. Leon notices that his reflexes and strength have greatly improved as a result of the Flames of Will. He is easily able to overwhelm Eraqus in hand to hand combat, but suddenly Leon finds himself on the other side of the fight. Leon is pierced by Eraqus' trident, and enters a state of shock, until A intervenes and shoots him in the back. The shot brings Leon back to the moment where he was first fighting hand to hand with Eraqus. Eraqus activates another spell that summons a monster to devour Leon. Before being completely swallowed, Leon is able to break free of what turned out to be just an illusion. Leon deducts that the point where he was stabbed was also an illusion. It was only broken when A shot him, and he was able to break free of the monstrous illusion because he know it wasn't real. With the momentum on his side, Leon activates his Infinity Flame Magic. He uses a powerful spell called Cross Flame to shoot a gigantic beam at Eraqus', but the latter is able to escape via an unknown spell. After saving the school, Leon returns to his normal form. A congratulates him before reminding him about their agreement. He asks that Leon sign the contract, and he reluctantly does. A then explains that this is a Job contract, asking Leon to escort A to a city called Tuvia. In Tuvia, there is a guild known as Godspeed, where Leon's journey will truly begin. Notes Characters that appear # A # Leon # Eraqus Magic, Spells that Appear * Infinity Flame Magic * Flames of Will * Moon's Eye * Shape-Shift * Barrier Magic Battles and Events * Leon learns Infinity Flame Magic * Leon fights Eraqus to no outcome Full Chapter Category:Chapter (Godspeed)